The backwards couple
by bakurafreak
Summary: Blindshipping/ Puzzleshipping AtemxYugi Yuugi Motou is a poor boy with huge debts. One day, a young man promises to clear Yuugi's debts if he will marry him. Will their love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

I hate my life. Is what you would probably say if you had to have a sleazy job to protect your future from sinking into debt.

One day, a posh man in a suit, looking totally out of place, came to the company I was working at. I was assigned to serve him and I was a bit glad.

The man was alluring yet annoying at the same time. His crimson orbs glimmered in the dim lights and his small nose peeked out of his face. His mouth was in a smirk that gave an impression that he thought he was better than everyone else. But still - I couldn't stop staring at his amazing physique and his straight and perfect pose.

"Do you normally gawk at your customers?" the beautiful man asked me in an arrogant tone.

"I-I wasn't really…" I started but soon stopped because I shouldn't argue with the customer, I knew I was about to get fired.

"Erm, my name is Yuugi, Yuugi Motou." I said, feeling awkward.

"Is that so? Well, my name is Atem, just Atem." He said boldly.

We sat in silence and only talked when he wanted a drink. I didn't dare fumble up today.

"Could you get me something cool to eat?" Atem asked.

"Eh? Sure." I said.

I brought back a vanilla sundae and before I could give it to him, he started talking.

"I can tell you really don't want to be working here, so why not do something you like? Shouldn't you be ashamed to do such a thing? Come and work with me and get a decent-"

[Slosh!]

I was furious. What did he know about me? I threw the water on Atem.

"Who do you think you are? How would you know what it's like to have something near and dear to be stripped from you and all you can do is sit there and watch?" I snapped.

Atem just sat there, stunned, soaking wet in his nice suit. I knew he expected me to apologize but why should I?

He walked out, disgraced. My boss, Katsuya came next to me and whispered in my ear, "Get out. You're fired."

"Eh?" Katsuya was usually really kind. Well, I guess he couldn't disregard something like this.

"I understand." I said, dejected. How would I get rid of my debts like this? Oh, hadn't Atem offered me a job? But how could I possibly accept it now? I'd have to try, how disgraceful.

I walked out in the cold air, with my bare arms and I shivered slightly. I heard a smirk and I turned my head to see Atem.

"Now that you've been fired from that rat hole, why don't you come and join me? He said, extending his slender fingers.


	2. Strengthen your grip!

**IlluminatedWord – Thanks for pointing that out! I'm trying to give Yuugi a bit of a backbone and not make him a total pushover! :D**

**Yaminolcexluo – Sorry! I feel so bad for not updating! **** But I'm glad you liked the story!**

I placed my stubby fingers on his palm, feeling his warmth. I looked up at Atem to see him with a small smirk. We walked to the car. He got in the back and I realized we were still holding hands. I blushed lightly and I tried to untangle our hands subtly.

Atem chuckled and yanked me inside. I fell on top him with my head resting on his hard chest. I breathed Atem in and he smelled of jasmine and apple pie.

I smiled and made myself comfortable on Atem and fell asleep.

"Yuugi." Atem said. I felt a light pat on my head. "We're here, wake up."

"5 more minutes, grandpa," I muttered. I heard a soft snicker and my head jerked up. "Oh! We're already here? How quick!"

I got off Atem's lap and he exhaled deeply. Am I really that heavy?

Atem pushed the door open and greeted a short and plump man.

"Father! Yuugi has accepted to the conditions of the marriage!" Atem yelled.

"Eh?" I said. What was Atem talking about?

Atem's father ran outside, leaving me lost for words.

"What the hey are you talking about?" I asked furiously. "What marriage?"

Atem stared at me and my face got red with anger.

"Shhh." Atem said calmly in attempt to shut me up.

He grabbed a chair and sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"The truth is, Yuugi," Atem started, pulling me closer to him. I felt my face get hot but I managed to muster a little squeak. Atem continued, "If we get married and stay together, I will help you clear off your debts and keep your grandpa safe."

"That's crazy! Why should I – How?" I sputtered. I tried to relax and make a decision. It was actually a good deal because I did have a lot on my shoulders, thanks to my dad and his gambling problems. But something puzzled me. "What's in it for you?" I asked.

"You'll find out when you need to, Yuugi." Atem said almost forcefully.

I was still confused but I loved the way he said my name! It sounded so manly.

"Alright, I'll accept your proposal." I said warily.

"Guess you're not just a pretty face, you're actually quite smart, Yuugi." Atem said with a smirk. He put me down and ruffled my hair.

What are we, brothers? He wasn't even treating me like his partner! Well, it's not like he actually likes me.

I heard a soft rumbling, "rrrrrrrrrrrr."

Atem turned around suddenly and asked, "What was that?" only to see me blushing. "Was that your stomach?" he asked cautiously as if my stomach was about to implode.

I nodded slightly and I heard Atem snicker.

"You're hungry?" Atem paused. "Well… the cook's sort of on vacation and I can't really cook…" he said warily.

"It's fine, I'll cook something to eat." I said. I asked Atem where the kitchen was and he pointed left. I walked to the fridge to find it and the pantry empty. He didn't have any food? I would have to ask him to go buy ingredients.

"Atem?" I called. He came and I looked at him closely and he looked as if he were about to pass out. "Um – where's the nearest market?"

"Go straight from the palace and turn right at the second lane, there should be some guys selling coconuts there." Atem said.

"Ok, thanks, I think you should go to sleep, Atem. You seem pretty worn out." I told him.

He didn't say anything and watched me leave. I had some money from before so I headed off the market.

I walked out and I didn't realize how dark it had become. Well, I was in the country so there were barely any lights. I managed to find the market area with very little trouble. I bought basic foods, bread, fruits, etc. I walked back, the streets even darker now. I found my way to the palace and saw a bunch of thugs trying to deface the palace. I was scared but I had to protect Atem.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" I yelled, mustering up all my courage.

"Get out of the way, ya little shrimp, mind your own business." said a tall and lanky one with too much bling.

"This is my business!" I hollered. I pulled a slightly pudgy one's legs. He kicked me in the face with his strong legs.

I fell on the pavement, scratching my elbow. I couldn't stand this.

"What did Atem do to you? Leave him alone!" I yelled again.

"Shut your trap, you punk, or else." one of them said menacingly.

"Or else what?" I yelled.

"Or else this!" said two of them and one pulled my hair, while the other punch my nose. I tried biting their fingers but my vision was too blurry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard from a booming voice.

"Oh crap! We better scram!" said the one that was pulling my hair. I heard their footsteps die off in the distance.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Y-yeah," I muttered. Atem scooped me up and took me inside.


	3. Betrayal

**IlluminatedWord – Yeah I have no idea how to change it back. I realized it after I reread it so I tried to slow this chapter down, thanks for your feedback!**

**YamiNolcexlcuo – Sorry for not explaining things properly! I should've said I was going to explain in the next chapter. No hard feelings!**

**littlerostte – Thank you for reading it! :D**

**Starrymoon04 – Thanks! But it'll probably be posted weekly. **

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier but the house was flooded and I got internet access a few days ago! Sorry for the SUPER long delay!**

"Yuugi, I think you need to go the hospital," Atem said with concern.

"No, I'm fine but could you just get me an icepack?" I said, trying to assemble my thoughts.

He nodded in silence and brought back a blue icepack.

"So…who where those guys?" I asked and touched Atem's cold cheek lightly.

He went slightly pale but answered, "People, they just hate the kingdom in general, that's all,"

It seemed like he wasn't telling me everything but I was too tired to pester him now.

"Okay," I agreed, trying to make contact with Atem's avoiding eyes.

"A special doctor came to assist you," he said softly.

I nodded and Atem brought the doctor back in. He was very tall and slightly pudgy. He had a strange accent and put what felt like rubbing alcohol on the wounds. I was told to rest to regain my strength but I kept remembering Atem's face that looked so sick and fragile. I had a hard time falling asleep and I was woken up when I was about to fall into a deep sleep by harsh voices.

"More thugs?" came the raspy foreign voice of the doctor.

"Yeah, again,"

"Just because you don't have the queen's blood in you, cruel beings," the doctor said with a hint of sadness.

"I told you to stop worrying about it, didn't I? As promised, I'll become king if Yuugi becomes my partner," Atem said with a nasty tone I had never heard.

"That's true but still…" the Doctor said, weary. "He doesn't really seem like someone you'd like, Atem."

"It's not like I really like that kid!" Atem screeched.

What? He only wants me so that he could become king?

There was a long pause.

"I'll take my leave then, Atem." The doctor said in his raspy voice.

"Thank you, doctor." Atem said almost inaudibly.

I heard footsteps approaching rapidly.

"Yuugi, have you rested well?" Atem asked without even a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Yeah. Fine." I said, only slightly coldly.

He walked closer to the bed with a worried expression on his face.

"You sure?" Atem asked with concern.

Of course he's concerned; he needs me to achieve what he wants. He brought his large hand towards my cheek.

I panicked and turned away, "Don't." I shut my eyes feeling involuntary tears threatening to fall. I felt his stare on me for a long time and the tension seemed to grow every second and I mentally begged for him to leave.

I felt his presence leave and he silently shut the door without saying a word.


End file.
